ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ergo Proxy Wiki
Welcome to the Ergo Proxy Wiki!'''Original Run: 25 February 2006 - 12 August 2006Episodes: 23 - List of Episodes About In a undated future where the world has been ravaged by a nuclear cataclysm, there exists a refuge on this ruined earth -- a domed city named "Romdeau", where humans and their android servants, the AutoReivs, live in a state of controlled peace. This construced Paradise that houses its wealthy citizens and unfortunate immigrants is ruled by a mayor and his governing council. They demand that complete order and servitude is kept within Romdeau to keep chaos at its gates at bay. However, this utopian landscape is soon shattered by a series of horrorfying murders. Re-l Mayer, a female inspector from the Citizen Information Bureau, along with her AutoReiv partner Iggy, are tasked to solve the murder cases. When Re-I and Iggy investigate the latest crime scene Re-l is almost attacked by a mysterious creature, neither human nor AutoReiv that is seemingly drawn to her. She begins to learn the truth about the mysterious creatures that are simply referred to as "Proxies" and what they truly are. Wikipedia Entry ''Ergo Proxy''' (エルゴプラクシー''Erugo Purakushī?) is a science fiction suspense anime television series produced by Manglobe, which premiered across Japan on 25 February 2006 on the WOWOW satellite network. It is directed by Shukō Murase, with screenplay by Dai Satō et al.. Ergo Proxy has been described as a dark sci-fi mystery with philosophical underpinnings [1]. It features a combination of 2D digital cel animation, 3D computer modeling, and digital special effects. The Settings The series takes place in a post-apocalyptic future of Earth after a major global ecological disaster. The proximate cause of this disaster was rapid climate change due to the "cascading release of methane hydrate," in the second half of the 21st centaury, probably caused by the melting of the Siberian Tundra, itself caused by Global Warming. The disaster was not sudden; mankind had time to prepare what they could to save their species. Starvation and drought killed 85% of the human population, and sea levels rose due to the melting of polar caps, restructuring continental boundaries. Either as a result of negative climate feedback or environmental manipulation by the Proxies, Earth entered an ice age and a nuclear winter scenario that froze the oceans and eventually killed off nearly 100% of Earth's fauna and a large percentage of Earth's flora and fungi. Finally the sky was covered by a thick dark cloud all over the planet. To survive the humans created the Proxies so they would create another race of humans and build Dome Citys that contained birthtubes and AutoReivs. Once the creation was done the original humans left earth for another planet and began to wait until the earth was safe for both human races to settle, in which the Proxies would die in the exposure of the sun. The Proxies where however an inperfect creation and so where the humans they created, thus humanity's population continued to plummet with the gradual loss of the domes' populations. Thousands of years later, the story of Ergo Proxy follows Re-l Mayer, Vincent Law, and Pino as they journey to find the truth that has been lost about their world and themselves. By this time the world has only worsened, a plague among the AutoRevis called the Cogito Virus spreads, the remaining Dome Cities aside from Romdeau are falling and Romdeau's regent who is known as Donov Mayer is an ersatz ruler. Terms to Know *AutoReiv *Dome City *Proxy Opening\Closing Themes thumb|left|300px|Opening Theme is Kiri by MONORAL thumb|left|300px|Closing The is Paranoid Android by Radiohead The opening was performed by Monoral. The closing was performed by Radiohead See also Music . Latest activity Category:Browse